A limit on the detection sensitivity of a pressure sensor device using Si-MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) is determined by material values of Si. For improving the sensitivity of the pressure sensor device, it is necessary to enlarge the size of the pressure sensor device. However, pressure sensors are being more prominently used, for example, for constantly detecting blood pressure and within microphones such as those in mobile phones. For this reason, the demand for making compact and supersensitive pressure sensor devices has been increasing.